Forever
by Geekerific-1017
Summary: Forever:: adv. 1 For always; endlessly. 2 At all times; always. Also forevermore. **Major Character Death** Established Shassie but not really what the story's about. Oneshot. My first Death!fic. Probably not that good.


AN: So sorry about this one guys. I personally don't favor Death!fics unless they're highly well written but I couldn't stop myself. Wow, I kind of feel like some sort of hypocrite now. I am ashamed. Unbeta'd so all mistakes that lay within are my oopsie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. I think we've established that.

_On and on although you're gone,  
candles burn without a flame on.  
Our final call to you,  
I know you're listening.  
How could you leave us that way?  
Where did you go?_  
-10 Years Today by Bullet For My Valentine (it was stuck in my head while I wrote this)

* * *

"Shawn? Wake up Shawn."

Shawn couldn't understand why the coconut tree was saying his name. As far as he knew coconut trees couldn't talk. Unless there were wizards hiding out on the island he was currently lounging on that gave the tree the ability to speak. But then why did the tree sound vaguely like Carlton?

"Shawn. Come on, wake up or we're going to be late."

Shawn rolled over and opened his eyes to find a blurry Carlton standing over him buttoning up a white dress shirt. Yawning, he stretched and sat up in the bed.

"You know how I feel about funerals Lassie. They're always so…depressing." Shawn said as he rubbed the last dregs of sleep from his eyes.

He was a little surprised when he looked up and saw sadness etched onto Carlton's face.

"Look Shawn, I know you don't want to go and I can understand that but I'm pretty sure he'd want you there." Carlton said slowly as he sat down next to Shawn on the bed.

Shawn stared at him for a while before he got up and walked to the window.

It was a beautiful morning. Through the window Shawn could see that the sun was raised just above the ocean casting an amazing shine onto the calm blue water. There were hardly any clouds so when Shawn looked out at the sky all he could see was a vast canvas painted with brilliant blues, purples and oranges. A light fog covered the ground like some sort of supernatural mist. It all seemed to radiate a sense of content and serenity. A sense of content and serenity that just couldn't seem to reach him. Shawn wanted it to though. He wanted to feel warm and carefree like he usually did but no…he had a funeral to attend.

Without a word Shawn walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

*

It was 8:57, just two minutes until the start of the funeral. Shawn really didn't want to get out of the car.

He had a strong distaste for funerals. Everything about them just put him in a miserable state of mind. Of course, they were always more tolerable with Gus by his side. However, Shawn knew that Gus was scheduled for a pharmaceuticals convention in Florida so there was no way his bald friend could be there with him. For him.

"This would be so much easier if Gus were here." Shawn murmured as he stared out the window at the cemetery that awaited them. He refused to look at Carlton. Refused to let him see the pain that would forever be permanently scarred into his eyes.

"I might as well just get this over with."

Shawn knew that he would never forget the sound the car door made when he opened it. He was sure it was the sort of sound one would make when taking their last breath.

_How fitting_ Shawn thought as he made his way through the cemetery, Carlton's hand gripping his tightly every step of the way.

*

Shawn stood in the front row as the pallbearers carried a large oak casket towards them and placed it in front of the small crowd that had gathered to pay their respects. He was asked to be a pallbearer himself but he declined. He just couldn't do it. It was too much.

Refusing to let any tears leave his glistening eyes Shawn looked around at the weeping crowd and was struck with disbelief. They didn't know the man lying in the casket. Not like he did. Now they never would.

Shawn decided not to pay attention to the priest before him. Instead he chose to focus on the man holding his hand. He was thankful that Carlton was here with him. Three years ago he probably would've laughed at the thought of it but not now. He and Carlton had been dating for a little over two and a half years and he was grateful for every second of it.

After the priest finished speaking Shawn waited for everyone else to say their last goodbyes before he finally walked up to the casket. He let a small smile grace his lips when he felt Carlton grip his hand tighter and saw him wrap an arm around Juliet's shaking shoulders.

Shawn looked down at the casket that was blanketed in roses of every color and sighed heavily.

"I really wish Gus wasn't at that convention." Shawn whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack along with the armor that was keeping the tears at bay.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to the owner of the hand.

"You have to let go Shawn." Henry said, tear tracks marking his cheeks.

Shawn turned his gaze back to the casket before he spoke.

"He's at a convention dad. He's just not sure when he's going to come home."

"_Hey Gus?"_

"_Yeah Shawn?"_

"_We're gonna be best friends forever, right?"_

"_Forever Shawn."_

As Shawn draped his best friend's cherished Airwolf windbreaker over the casket he finally let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Forever Gus."

* * *

Okay, so I blame this solely on 'Scary Sherry'. I don't know, I just got a huge urge to write this after watching that episode and…yeah. So, how was my first (and hopefully last) Death!fic? Feel free to review though I'm sort of expecting flames more for killing Gus. You have to understand I didn't _want_ to kill off Gus. I had to.  
*ducks as a banana flies by*  
Damn it Shawn, I said I was sorry!!  
Shawn: "Dude, it wasn't me." *turns back to playing office ball with Claire*  
Gus: "Don't look at me, I don't have time to throw fruit with all this AaB paperwork."  
Well then who-  
Jules: "Just be grateful that Lassiter took my gun before he let me read this."  
*huggles Lassie then runs for safety*  
*but comes back to say the following*  
The next chapter of 'In the Midst of This Danger' should be finished soon.  
-Squeedle


End file.
